


血脉恩仇

by reynavada



Category: Knives Out (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Knives Out (2019) Spoilers, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, “Intern Rey”, “Lawyer Dopheld Mitaka”, “Modern AU”, “Palpatine's dead ”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: 商业帝国掌门人帕尔帕廷突然离世了，年轻的继承人Rey Johnson因此陷入了麻烦。他的死亡究竟是意外还是精心策划，Rey的命运又将何去何从呢？
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 利刃出鞘AU，有参考阿加莎小说葬礼之后  
> 设定故事发生在美国，而厄西戈是真实存在的一个小镇  
> 私设众多预警

Rey醒来的时候，闹钟上指针指向的，是上午十点半。

不怪她一路睡到现在，卧室里相当的昏暗。厚重的窗帘遮住了几乎所有的阳光，只剩下一小束漏网之鱼，透过布料相连间的缝隙，洒在地面上。

Rey呻吟了一声，又倒回床上。她昨晚睡得很不好。

事实上最近一段时间内她一直这样。翻来覆去，在黑暗中茫然地茫然地盯着 天花板，到了凌晨五六点，或许能迷糊着睡一会儿，然后起床，顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，去上班。

但是今天她不用上班。

BB8可不会允许它好不容易拍醒的主人就这么又睡过去，它冲着Rey的耳朵喵呜个不停，这只可怜的圆滚滚的橘猫饿了一个上午。Rey了解它，它是不会放弃这样做的，直到Rey把猫粮倒进它的饭盆。

Rey给自己泡了牛奶麦片，她盯着碗，一点食欲都没有。

好极了，她想着。

焦虑、失眠、没胃口，简直像是个得了厌食症的高中女孩。

她抬头看向镜子，里面的女孩苍白、敏感、脆弱又迷茫。

Rey讨厌这样，这不像她。

“打起精神来，Rey，你不是个孩子了。”她告诫自己

你应该乐观、应该坚强，应该永远一往无前，不畏艰险，这才是你的生存方式。

打断她思绪的，是一阵敲门声。

来者是两位穿着警服的陌生男士，一高一矮。

Rey的心揪起来了。

“上午好，先生们。有什么是我可以帮上忙的吗？”

她尽可能的让自己看起来更自然。

“上午好，Johnson小姐。我们是来自厄西戈小镇的James、Chris警官，有一些问题，想和你亲自谈谈。”高个子的James警官边说边从怀里掏出笔和本子，“我们可以进来吗？”

“哦，当然，请进。”

Rey把他们请到沙发上来，“咖啡还是茶？”

“咖啡。”这是个毫无悬念的答案。

趁着她准备咖啡的功夫，James警官也在认真打量着眼前的女孩。

毫无疑问，她还很年轻，甚至看起来比她的真实年龄还要小一点。

平心而论，她也很漂亮。不是那种传统意义上金发碧眼的美人，栗色的头发在脑后扎了三个髻，鼻头尖而挺翘，嘴角习惯性地上扬。乍一看，和其他在父母万千宠爱下长大的女孩没什么不同。

难以想象，这是一个在英国福利救济下长大的孤儿，凭着优异成绩带来的全额奖学金，只身远赴异国求学。也许就是这份过往，打动了那位富豪。

对了，资料上还写着她可能练过散打。

James清了清嗓子，“我们的来意，Johnson小姐，你可能已经猜到了，和Palpatine先生死亡一事有关。”

“哦，那是一个让人难过的意外，不是吗？”

警官审视她的目光锐利而谨慎，Rey希望她能表现得像她想得那样从容。

“这件事情发生的非常突然，但也不是让人完全不能理解。”她若无其事地端起茶杯，浅抿了一口，“我是说，突发性的心脏病对Palpatine先生这个年龄段的老人来说，并不罕见。”

“这倒是真的。”Chris警官认可道。

很好的开始，Rey给鼓励自己。

Chris警官接着解释：“人群中确实存在一些流言，诸如‘Palpatine先生被人下毒’之类的。这些流言在几乎每个亿万富翁去世时都会出现，大部分都是毫无根据的阴谋论，我们刚开始并没有把它们当成一回事。”。

“让案情升级的事件发生在昨天凌晨，小镇上的法医实验室遭人蓄意纵火，所有的资料都被付之一炬，包括刚出炉的检验报告。尽管负责该案的法医声称，Palpatine先生的毒理学检验报告是正常的，但是现在，已经没有实物证据可以证明这一点了。”

“我的天哪。”Rey倒吸一口冷气。

“我不明白，难道你们不可以再次进行尸检之类的吗？”

“Johnson小姐没有参加葬礼，所以可能不太清楚。”James警官在一旁补充，“Palpatine先生的遗体在前天上午的葬礼之后就火化了。”

“进行抢救的医生判断他死于突发性心脏病。法医也证实，当时无任何迹象表明他的死可能牵扯到一起刑事案件。因此采集完检材后，我们就没有理由再干涉他们对遗体的处置了。”

“所以你们认为这是一场谋杀。”Rey挑起了眉，“而我是你们的嫌疑对象。”

“尽管现有证据更多的指向这是一场意外。可考虑到死者丰厚的遗产，图财杀人也是一种合理怀疑。“

Chris拿出一沓文件，摊在茶几上。

“我们对其他可能继承遗产的人物都进行了笔录。唯有你，因为所有人中最为Palpatine先生所青睐的Johnson小姐，在他死之后再没到过厄西戈。”

“大家都知道，小Palpatine一家多年前就因意外离世了。那位老人没有别的近亲，剩下的人又不怎么受他待见，除了你，当然。有传闻说，你是他内定的继承人，在他死后，你会继承他全部的遗产。而据调查，其他几位继承人似乎并不认为这种说法是空穴来风。”James意味深长地看着Rey。

“他去世那天的下午，你曾到过庄园，并在书房里和他发生了激烈的争吵，最后，你夺门而出。这一点，很多仆人可以作证。”

警官放下咖啡，杯底接触桌面发出“砰”的一声脆响。

Rey不为所动。

他倚靠在沙发上，双手交握。

“他承担了你的学费，将你带到身边培养，还为你引荐各路名流，包括后来，你能进入首屈一指的First Order律所，我相信，也不仅仅是你的个人能力在起作用。”

“我已经辞职了。”Rey坐得笔直，面无表情。

他反问道，“然而你们确实非常亲密，作为没有丝毫血缘关系的人来说，他对你的态度可谓是过于优厚了，不是吗？”

“我承认我们曾经关系匪浅，也非常感激Palpatine先生多年来对我的栽培，但我不可能是他的继承人，我们之间有分歧。”

“我能知道原因吗？”

“Palpatine先生，对我有”Rey顿了一下，“有非常高的个人期望。但是最近我发现，我不能、也不愿达成他的期望。这种矛盾是不可调和的，我决定放弃。所以，我离开了庄园并辞去了工作。”

她的语速急速起来，警官们的眼神让她很不舒服，像是有什么东西在拉扯她的肚子。

“况且，遗产继承法里有一条杀人犯原则，对死亡负有直接责任的继承人，无论有意无意，都会被剥夺遗产继承权。如果真的是我策划了这一切，至少，我会做的隐秘一点。”

“杀人犯原则。”James重复了一遍，双手一摊。“非常有力的辩护，Johnson小姐。谢谢，祝你能有美好的一天。”

警官们起身同Rey道别。

临出门时，Chris警官转身扫了她一眼，“对了，Johnson小姐，律师将于明天上午到庄园宣读遗嘱，没有重要事情的话，希望你能准时出席。”

房门一合，屋子里又恢复了一片寂静。

James在路边点燃一支烟，深深地吸了几口，扭头望着正在翻阅笔记的Chris，“你如何看待这位Johnson小姐？”

Chris皱着眉，“我察觉到她有所回避，而且有点奇怪。我是说她好像在压抑着某种情绪，可以肯定那不是伤心。但若因此而说她杀人，似乎又缺了点什么。”

说完，他把整理好的笔记递给James。

上面记录着，除了Rey之外，还有五个人可能继承遗产，他们都是Palpatine先生的远亲，分别是：Bazine Netal和Harold Wilson夫妇，Netal夫人因为是明星所以婚后没有改姓；Unkar Plutt和他的远房侄女，Rose Tico和Paige Tico。

Netal夫妇都是名演员，收入不菲，似乎不太像是会做这种事的人。不过根据外围调查，他们把大部分家产投进了一部热门电影，问题是由于前期耗费太高，投资方不愿追加资金，电影面临着流产的风险。换句话说，他们现在急需用钱。

Unkar Plutt的家底不差，也不缺钱。可他素来利欲熏心，没人会认为他干不出刀头舔蜜的事。他曾试图从集团内支取双倍的学费，老Palpatine识破了他的诡计，他可能会因此而怀恨在心。至于Tico姐妹，倒是十分安静，仆人对他们的评价也挺好。姐姐Paige是个医生，正在休假；妹妹Rose刚刚大学毕业，还没有新的工作。

自地点上讲，案发当晚他们都住在庄园内，随时有机会下手。

从行动轨迹来看，葬礼结束后，Netal夫妇就离开了，去向不明，直到晚上才回来。显而易见的是他们很兴奋，在酒吧玩了个通宵。另外三人则一直待在庄园内， Plutt先生告诉警方他们一整天都呆在房间里没出去，但是没有目击者可以证明这一点。

Chris警官懊恼地抓着头发，长叹一声，“James，我仍然觉得这是一场意外，投毒杀人的结论太牵强了。Palpatine先生那晚一直单独呆在书房，没人进去过，直到管家送茶点时发现不对劲叫来了救护车。”

James轻轻抖落烟灰，“我的直觉告诉我，这个案子不像它表面上看起来的那么简单。”

他回身仰望Rey公寓的窗台，遮光窗帘阻绝了一切窥视的目光。

“还记得他们争吵的那一段吗？以Johnson小姐的身世背景，拒绝这样的机会可是个了不起的决定。”

“一定有个强烈的动机支撑她这么做。要么Johnson小姐是个高道德标准的人，要么她同Palpatine先生有着极深的仇怨。”James看着稍稍动了一下的窗帘笑了，“又或者，二者皆有。”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey躲在窗帘后，目送警官们离开，她总算是松了口气。屋子里的气氛压抑得让人难以忍受，摸了两把绕在腿边的BB8，Rey决定去楼下散散心。

冬天的纽约冷的够呛，她有些后悔没有多穿点衣服下来。

道路上人来人往，车水马龙，一片嘈杂。

大雪纷纷扬扬，Rey沉默地看着雪花落在发梢。

命运改变的那一天也是这么一场大雪。她收到大学录取通知，花了大半的生活费才得以寄去自己的体检报告。难得闲来无事，她抱着BB8在Ren敦的大街小巷里闲逛，一个陌生人在这时找上了她。

他西装革履，严肃地通知她，有位美国富豪看到了她的资料，大发慈悲地决定资助这位一无所有的年轻人。

“他期望能早日见到你。”他说。

Rey差点把他当成个骗子。

最后，她还是登上了飞往美国的私人飞机，除了BB8她什么也没带。倚着舷窗，她遥望海岸线越变越小。

她不再看了，她想，我要开始我的新生活。

她停下脚步，耳边又浮现了那个低沉的声音，“你根本不属于这里。”

Rey致力于将这个声音赶出脑海。也许是上帝听到了她的祈祷，在公寓前的公园里，她遇见了Finn Storm，她的好友兼未来同事。

“嘿，小花生，真巧啊。”Finn热情的搂上她的肩膀，“我听说你下个星期就要来Resistance律所上班了。恭喜你，下次酒吧聚会，你终于是个正面人物了。”

Finn手舞足蹈地比划着，“没办法，刻板印象嘛。当你说自己是个医生，哪怕你整天在上班时间和护士调情，人们都会以为你是个好人。可你要说自己是个律师，特别是First Order的律师，人们表面上赞美你，心底都在想，这个穿着昂贵西装，把灵魂出卖给魔鬼的混蛋！”

Rey噗嗤一下笑出声，“你们最近还好吗？我上次好像看到Poe评选上了什么‘纽约十大年度最受欢迎人物’，我想他现在一定很得意。你也知道的，以一个刑事律师的身份，这真的很让人惊讶。”

Finn翻了个白眼，“他美着呢，像只公孔雀一样，就差开屏了。”

他们的好友Poe Dameron，Resistance的招牌律师。他来自政治世家，父母都是国会议员，和著名议员Organa女士关系匪浅。

大概是在这种家学渊源的影响下，他的辩护履历特别的干净，连政敌都找不出什么攻击点。

全美国的人都知道，毒贩是刑事律师的摇钱树，只要攀上一棵，钱就会像流水般滚进来。而Poe的辩护对象不仅没有毒贩，还没有强奸犯、连环杀人犯.......

完美的履历，加上他的招牌笑容，再辅以Resistance贯来的好名声，纵使First Order有着更高的行业地位，但论起在民众中受欢迎度，还是Resistance更胜一筹。

重要的是，Rey喜欢和在他们一起，也盼望着能早日在Resistance工作。

她咯咯地笑着，整个人都怡悦起来，悲伤的氛围被一扫而空。和好朋友在一起就是这样。Rey感觉焦虑与不安正在远离她，她的勇气、她的力量又回来了。

在一个交叉口，她紧紧拥抱了Finn，和他道别。

她望着他们之间的距离越拉越大，打算往回走。一扭头，就撞上了一堵人墙。

她捂着鼻子退开来，眼前人很高，她的头顶只到他脖子。他穿着正统的黑色三件套，头发黑且浓密，鼻梁高挺。他俯视着她，面色不虞，眉毛深深皱起，压迫感随之铺面而来。

她立刻认出了他的身份，她的前老板，Kylo Ren。

Rey率先认错，“很抱歉，我没看到你。”

他从鼻腔里哼了一声，“你确实应该这样。”

她不得不继续解释，“我刚刚在和...”

“在和Resistance那小子拥抱，我知道，我看见了。”他打断了她的话。

“我认得那家伙，你曾经和他一起在Phasma手下实习，你们当时就很亲密。”

Kylo目不转睛地盯着她，嘴唇用力抿在一起，差不多成了一条直线，吐出的话语一如既往的刻薄。

“我还记得那时问过你他是不是你的男朋友，而你是这么回答的‘我是一个很职业的人，从不谈办公室恋情’。”

“真遗憾啊。”他嘴角挂着几分讽刺，“职业的Rey Johnson小姐不得不再度掩盖她热枕奔放的情感，因为你们又要做同事了。”

Rey学着Finn的样子，翻了个大白眼。“不管你信不信，我们只是好朋友。话说回来，日理万机的Ren先生怎么会在这里？你难道不应该在你办公室里冲其他人大喊大叫、嘲笑不合格的下属，或是干些破坏公物的事？”

她毫不犹豫的回嘴，既然她不再为First Order工作，也就没什么好顾忌的了。

奇怪的是，被她这么一说，Kylo的心情似乎好了一点。他的眼神变得柔和，与她的视线隔空相逢。Rey胸口发紧，她不知道这是不是个好的迹象。她将目光移开，转而投向漫步道两旁的树木。

Kylo没有给她太多逃避的时间。

“我有些事情需要找你。”

她意外地挑了挑眉，“我上周五就辞职了，而且还是你亲自批准的。”

“最后一件。”他摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬，但他还是郑重其事地对上她的眼睛，“Rey，我希望你能参加明天的遗嘱宣读仪式，和我一起。”

Rey愣住了，Palpatine庄园是她现在最不想看到的东西。她不知道Kylo为什么要提出这么奇怪的要求，正如她也不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差的答应下来。

直至她坐在头等舱上系好安全带，她的理智才逐渐回拢。她的思绪纷乱繁杂，幸好，从纽约到加利福尼亚的旅途有六个多小时，她有充足的时间来料理这一切。

“为什么是你和我一起，我以为负责这件事的律师是Mitaka。”

他放下手中的杂志，“Mitaka已经在那里了。Palpatine是我们的重要客户，我有必要确保这中间不会出现什么差错。”

Rey放任自己的头磕在机壁上，有些东西在她的胃里膨胀，她开始想吐。

“既然你把那里当做家，为什么现在又这么抗拒这么回去？”

“既然Leia Organa是地球上最美丽、聪慧、博爱的女士，你为什么不每周回去参加她的家庭聚会？”

他无奈的笑了，“你能不能有一天试着别那么固执。”

“你能不能有一天试着别那么努力的当一个读不懂空气的坏家伙。”

“我并不想伤害你，Rey。”

“我知道。”

她的目光落到他脸上，在他的眉目间游走。

“我一直知道。”她低低的重复了一遍。

谈话到这一刻终止了。

Rey纵容自己沉浸于回忆之中。

Kylo说的没错，她一度将那座庄园视为某种可以称作家的地方，它承载了她太多东西。幻想，友谊，虚伪的亲情与美梦碎裂后的残片。

她与他的第一次相遇，就在庄园的晚宴上。

Rey还在上大学，但她经历过很多次这样的场合了。金碧辉煌的大厅里，她游刃有余的穿梭在人群中，和形形色色的人打交道，致力于让自己像Palpatine先生所期待的那般八面玲珑，她不想让他失望。

今晚表现得很好，她决定奖励自己偷懒一小会。躲进了二楼一个无人的房间，她将香槟放在阳台的栏杆上，脱下了高跟鞋，俯瞰灯火通明的大堂熙熙攘攘。

她低头欣赏着自己的装扮。这是件华美单肩晚礼服，暗红的缎面，黑色的蕾丝和及地的拖尾长摆，在吊灯的照耀下流光溢彩。

搭配上齐肩微卷发与精心挑选的珠宝首饰，再苛刻的人也不得不承认，她今晚很美。

Rey希望它们能物有所值，为了搞定这些玩意儿她浪费了整整一天的功夫，尤其是那件晚礼服，提前几个月定做不说，这中间还不能胖不能瘦，连贪口零嘴都不行。

高级订制、私人发型师，钻石项链，这一切美好的几近不真实。

只不过，看起来不像她。

“你看起来真的很像一个Palpatine。”

低沉的男生响起，Rey吓得差点跳起来。

陌生的访客站在阴影深处，Rey看不清他脸，但她知道他的目光正注视着她。

“你就是传闻中的那个女孩。”

“你又是谁？”

他笑了，很轻很轻，她几乎以为这是一个幻觉。

“我是你的客人。”

Rey毫不客气地嘲讽道：“见得了光的才是客人，见不了光的只能算是怪物。”

男人走到灯光下。

他是个英俊的年轻人。她仔细端详着他。他很高，比她想象的还要高，他的鼻子像是从希腊雕塑上复刻下来的。最重要的是他的眼睛，那双非常漂亮的眼睛，仿若平静海面下的暗潮翻涌，映上细碎的暖黄色灯光，又如同烈火席卷后隐没在余烬中的零星火烛。

她本能的觉得不安。这是她在人生的头十几年里锻炼出来的一种幼兽般的本能。

“别害怕，我也能感觉到它。”

“感觉到什么？”

“孤独，恐惧，不合群。”他耸了耸肩。

“我没有。”Rey不断提醒自己要保持镇定，“我在这里如鱼得水，它适合我。”

他又笑了，她发誓他是故意让她听见的。

“你知道你有。”

她决定讨厌他的一针见血。

“你羞于承认，特别是关于过去的那部分。”

她傲然反驳：“我从未否认我是个被父母抛弃的孤儿的事实，那是我的一部分，它成就了今天的我。”

“的确，你只是不敢承认你无法停止地需要着、爱着那些将你弃如敝履的人。以至于直到今天，你还在所有人身上寻找父母带给你的那种感觉。相信我，小女孩，Palpatine会让你失望的。”

“你对我一无所知。”她说得一字一顿。

他嗤笑，“我比你以为的要了解你。你不过是想向他证明你的价值，为了融入他们，改变自我，竭尽全力地变成他想要的模样。你把自己塑造成一个任人打扮的洋娃娃，Palpatine手里的提线木偶，偏偏还洋洋得意，自命不凡，简直像一出绝望的滑稽剧，看得人可笑又可怜。”

“总有一天，你会知道他隐藏在虚伪皮囊后对你的真实看法，到那时，你就能明白，你根本不属于这里。”

“你怎么敢当着我的面这般诋毁我的新家人。”她十分愤怒，“Palpatine先生是一位和蔼的老人，他或许要求严苛，但非常受人尊敬。”

Rey讨厌他，这个自以为是的家伙凭什么在这里对她的选择指手画脚。像他这样出身上流社会的人根本无法理解，她是怀着怎样的孤勇，才能带着一身生存磨磋出的累累伤痕，一步一步地往前走；她又是怎样的幸运，才能看着她童年时代最遥不可及的梦想成真。

她走出来了，在她决定申请美国大学的那一刻。她不再原地等待，而是主动开启新的旅程。之后发生的事，也许就是上帝对勇敢坚强的女孩的奖赏。

“我知道你的名字，Ben Solo，或者我应该说Kylo Ren？我背下了整个赴宴人员名录和他们的背景资料。”

她走到他身前，直视着他棕色的眼睛。“你也在恐惧，不是吗？因为你清楚，你永远无法变的像达斯维达那样强大。”

说完，她径直绕过他，离开了二楼。


	3. Chapter 3

Rey自酒店的床上惊醒，放眼望去，窗外已是大亮。

他们驱车前往庄园。

庄园坐落在群山之间。此值冬季，寂静的山谷银装素裹，白雪积压着光秃秃的树枝，雾气沿着山脊向下延伸，一派森冷而肃杀。

他们到的不算早，庄园门口已被各路媒体记者围得水泄不通。这不难理解，Palpatine是美国的传奇，他的商业帝国，资产遍及全球、涉足多个领域。人们都在关注，谁是下一任帝国掌权人？

他们在保镖的护送下从侧门进入。一进房间，Tico姐妹就给了Rey个大大的拥抱。

Rose有点担心，“你气色不太好，出什么事了吗？”

“没什么，可能是我没化妆。”Rey故作轻松地耸耸肩。

Mitaka律师请众人就座，Rey选了最外面的一张小沙发，在她前面的是Rose和Paige。

Kylo似乎并不打算坐下。他挺立在门口，带着一种超乎寻常的冷厉。她侧过脸瞧他，有些困惑。比起听遗嘱宣读，他更像是准备在法庭上进行结辩陈词。有什么事情值得他这么提防吗？

令人惊讶的是，James警官也在场。

“女士们先生们上午好，我有个不幸的消息要通知大家。”他歉意地微微躬身，“昨天晚上我们接到电话，集团办公室说部分房产的房地契失窃了，他们正努力找回，可能需要一段时间。”

Unkar Plutt非常恼怒，他的手杖狠狠撞在地面上，“你们这些饭桶！纵火犯还没查出个头绪，房地契又丢了。你们的脑子是干什么用的，里面塞满了棉花吗？”

“够了Plutt，你还想不想听遗嘱。”Netal夫人不屑地瞥着他，“Mitaka先生，请开始吧。”

Mitaka向她投去感激的一眼。他拿出文件袋，当着众人的面，用拆信刀轻轻划开密封处，倒出几张纸。

遗嘱。

室内倏然安静下来。

Mitaka咳嗽一声，“内容有点多，我尽量长话短说。”

“简而言之，两位Tico小姐会共同继承集团和庄园，剩下的部分将由其他三人平分。”

这是个意外之喜，房间内爆发出一阵掌声。

Rey什么也没有，她冷眼静看着雀跃的人们。

Rose和Paige明显被吓到了，她们没有站起来加入欢呼的队伍，也许是不想她难堪。

Netal夫人眼含热泪，双手紧紧捂住胸口，激动得几近晕厥，她的丈夫则忙着联系制片人，完全没工夫照料下他可怜的妻子。

Plutt满面红光，快活地挥舞着那根丑陋的手杖。他似乎想跳舞，可惜过于臃肿的身躯不允许他完成这么灵巧的动作，他就像路边摊上廉价劣质的塑料跳舞小人，让在场的每个人得以重温童年噩梦。

Rey直犯恶心，她起身离开。

Kylo想跟上去，但被James警官叫住了。

警官将两位律师先生引至一处僻静的地方，“关于遗嘱，我有点疑问想请教二位。”他看向Mitaka，“先生，在打开遗嘱后，你仿佛犹豫了一下，是遗嘱有什么问题吗？”

Mitaka习惯性的抓了抓头发，“遗嘱看起来很正常，我只是对内容有点惊讶。”

他压低声音，“毕竟，Palpatine先生虽然在遗嘱的细节上有过几次修改，但是，由Johnson小姐继承全部遗产的想法一直没有变。”

警官蹙眉，“难道你没有看过这份遗嘱？”

“没有。”他有点窘迫，“我当时急着出差，索性直接将遗嘱密封，然后交给了Ren先生。”

“我把它放进了律所里的保险柜。”Kylo平静地接过话茬，“密码是随机的，一小时一换，电子显示牌在我身上。”

“你确定没有人动过它？”警官追问。

“非常确定。”

“好吧，先生们。打扰了，再见。”他向他们点头致谢，顺着蜿蜒曲折的回廊离开。

真是座美丽庄园，他在心里感叹。比它更有意思的，是这里的人。

回廊尽头，他和一个女孩不期而遇。

太阳斜照入山谷，在雪上折射出绚丽的光。女孩坐在凉椅上远眺山腰处云雾消散，膝头盖着一本书，她没有发觉警官到来。

“午安，Johnson小姐。”他笑眯眯地打招呼。

“午安，詹姆斯先生。”她吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地捡起掉落的书本。

“书是个好东西，我闲暇时也会读书。抱歉破坏了你的阅读时光，但你刚刚让我想起茨威格的一句话。它是这么说的，‘她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格’。”

“再次祝你午安，再会。”

Rey望着他的背影消失在道路的另一端，她底下头，任日光勾勒她的侧颜，温暖她的手指。她将注意力集中到书本上，却发现自己一个字都读不进去了。

“你在这儿。”

她抬头看着Kylo走进，伸手指着警官离去的方向，“詹姆斯先生往那边走了。”

“我是来找你的。”他在她对面坐下。

然后是一阵尴尬的沉寂，他试着发起一段对话，而她假装没看到。

“所以，你接下来打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”她装作漫不经心地翻过一页。

“扔掉那本该死的的书吧，我们都知道你根本没在看。”

他的目光中带着丝丝不满，宛如抓到学生迟到早退的教导主任。Rey被她的想法逗笑了，干脆把书推到一边，双臂交叉挽在胸前，反问道：“你想说什么。”

“你之前说过想去斯坦福攻读法律学硕士，很明智的决定，我可以帮你给校方写推荐信。”

“关于那个，”她顿了下，“我放弃了。”

“为什么？”

“我付不起学费。”她说得理所当然。

“这是我听过最愚蠢的理由，你可以向我借钱。”

Rey叹了口气，“Kylo，我知道你是为了我好。但我真的不想在用别人的钱了。最近发生的事给我上了一课，每获得一件不属于我的东西，我就会为它付出一次代价。”

“不一定是别人的钱，”他看着她，眼神深邃，Rey有些心跳加速。“如果我们结婚，作为夫妻共同财产，那就是你的钱。”

“你让我为了凑学费结婚？”她瞪大了眼睛。“你知道婚姻在法律上意味什么吗？”

Kylo翻了个白眼，“我们都是律师，有一万种方法把风险降到最小。”

“太有创意了。好莱坞应该为他们匮乏的想象力而羞愧，那些人只敢拍什么为了签证结婚的电影。不像你的点子，既不违法，还由内而外闪耀着知识的光芒。”Rey一本正经地点评。

“真好笑。”他面无表情地回道。

“听着Rey，我了解你的才华、你的野心，你不会想当一辈子的律师助理。法学硕士是一条捷径，你不能就这样轻易的放弃它。”

“得了吧，人们一直说他们了解我，事实证明，他们从未。”

“但我了解。”

“愿闻其详。”

“比如，”他的喉结抽动了一下，“我知道是你换掉了那份遗嘱。”

Rey僵住了，“我完全不懂你在说什么。”她干巴巴地反驳，生硬地调整着坐姿，十指下意识地紧紧扣住扶手，好让自己看上更坚定一点。

他摊了摊手，“你现在看起来就像一只炸了毛的猫。”

“Rey，”他低声诱导，“我还知道他是你的亲祖父。Palpatine第一次将你立为继承人时，向我们出示了DNA鉴定报告。”

Rey的力气有如在一瞬间消失了。

“你在什么时候发现的？”

“Mitaka读完之后，这不是Palpatine的风格。我知道你们有争执，还担心你骤然听到遗嘱内容会炸起来，没想到你先下手为强。Rey，你能不能告诉我，那天究竟发生了什么事？”

她颓然倒在椅背上，“他对我很满意，希望我能留下来，把这里当做自己的家。一开始，我的确很高兴。”

事实上，她当时的心情远不只用高兴形容，无尽的欣喜在心中回荡。这种纯粹，甜蜜的喜悦，她很久没有体会过了。

她是失落的旅人，历经长途跋涉，出走高山大洋，只为找寻一个未知的终点，道路的尽头，是家。

现在，她找到了。这座庄园里，永远有属于她的一席之地。

慷慨的老先生还告诉她，他盼望着她能继承他的遗志，在他死后，带领Palpatine帝国走向新的辉煌。

Rey应诺。

这可能是她人生最幸福的时刻，眼前是亟待征服的世界，身后是灵魂安歇的家园。而她将成为Palpatine的战士，像古老传说中神勇的骑兵，为了开疆卫土，冲锋陷阵，一往无前。

“接着，他说到了他的儿子。”

老人赞美她的坚贞，顺嘴提及了他那个懦弱、不成器的儿子。

Rey很好奇。

“你会有兴趣也正常，到底是血脉相连的父女，融在基因里的东西是等闲无法割断的。没错孩子，我是你的亲祖父。你的父亲是个优柔寡断的懦夫，天生缺少血性，被一帮狐朋狗友蛊惑 ，远离了我的教导，还找了个同样柔弱的女人结婚。最不可饶恕的是，他竟然想背叛我，背叛这个给了他一切的人。”

老人对他的儿子深恶痛绝，这幅咬牙切齿的模样，Rey有些陌生。

“但他给我带来了你。”他端详着她的脸，近乎狂热，好似欣赏自己最成功的作品。“从见你第一眼我就知道，你是个可造之材。你的眼睛里有战意，有韧劲。世界这个残酷的竞技场，一下下为你打磨出坚硬的棱角。你能接住压迫也能懂得争取，你像我，又比你的父亲乖巧懂事。孩子，你是我最理想的接班人。”

Rey的嗓子干涸了，她一句话也说不出来。

他期身指向她，几乎怼到她面前，她不由自主地后退几步。“我要提醒你，孩子。小心那些软弱的情绪，它们会腐蚀你的意志，削弱你的判断力，瓦解你的决心，就像它们曾对你父亲做的那样。”

他回过身，“我要你记住他的事迹，小女孩，我要你引以为戒，别再重蹈父辈的覆辙。”

“你是怎么发现我的？”她问道。

“我一直在找你，你为了上学而去医院体检，留下的血样和你父亲生前留下的比中了。”

“然后呢？”Kylo安抚性的抚上她的肩头，Rey冲他感激地一笑，泪水却依着两颊滑了下来。

“然后我问他，他们是怎么死的。”

她记不清他具体是怎么回答的了，只记得他言辞间满是鄙视与不屑，就像在谈论垃圾一样。

Rey愣愣地看着他，如堕冰窖。她怎么会才发现他的薄情寡恩。

“我的父母本可以逃过一劫，可是他们决定先送我离开。”Rey哭得一喘一喘，“Palpatine被惊动了，提前出了手。”

一场车祸，这是他们在世间留下的最后痕迹。

之后就是那场争吵。

与其称作争吵，不如说是单方面的情绪发泄。

Rey咒骂他是个刽子手，指责他的冷漠无情。

而Palpatine只是居高临下地看着她，宛若王座上的帝皇俯视无理取闹的孩子。

他有些惋惜，“看看你的样子，太令我失望了。不过没关系，年轻人总是更容易误入迷途。但我相信，我的孩子，你会回来的。”

回忆到此结束。

“我的人生就像个笑话。”

她抬起头，眼神绝望且空洞。

她曾执着地寻找一个家，在每个漫长的白天冷清的黑夜，带着少年人特有的天真烂漫，孤独又满怀期待的祈祷。

成长让她学会向现实低头，将那些不切实际的幻想丢在脑后，抛下一切过往，舍弃所有家当，远渡重洋，放手一搏。她以为她足够走运，能在异国重拾昔日旧梦；她也以为她足够坚强，能扛得住生活每一次无情的打击。直到命运给了她当头一棒，她才发觉自己是多么可笑，将磷火当做太阳，向魔鬼俯首，在荒谬浮华的梦境里自我陶醉。

认贼作父，卖身为子，她对仇人感恩戴德，踩着父母的尸体向上爬。

她彻夜失眠，一闭上眼，就会看见父母支离破碎的身体，血泊中升起一只手，向着她的方向。她听见有人轻柔地喊着她的名字，一个声音说，他们爱你，他们从未丢下你一人。然后声音变得狠历，你为何回来，为何背叛他们，为何使他们用命换来的所有付之东流。

“Kylo，”她抽噎着喊他的名字，“最痛苦的，不是被所爱的人背叛，而是背叛你所爱的人。”

她终于找到无条件爱着她的人了，当他们在六尺之下长眠多年以后。

自责，内疚压得她喘不过气。

她接受不了那些遗产，也无法想象要顶着“Palpatine先生好心拯救的孤女”的名头过话，光是想到这个可能就让她发疯。在获悉他死讯的那一刻，她做出了决断。

事情绝不会按照他图谋的那样发展。

“所以你换掉了遗嘱。”他看着她，焦糖棕色的眼睛罕见的柔和而令人安定。“你做的很好，Rey，勇敢又果断。

“我没有杀他。”她慌乱地解释。

“我知道，我看见了你的眼睛。在上周四的会议室里，当你从电视上得知他讣闻的时候，你的眼睛。愤怒的火焰烧灼着你的灵魂，悲哀与愤恚交织，仇恨与痛悔相缠。”

“如果你杀了他，就不会如此震怒。我猜，你是想亲手将他送上审判席。”

Rey无力地垂下头，“我当天原本要采访一个案子的当事人，口袋里的录音笔忘记关了，录下了全程。虽然我知道录音只能作为间接证据，但总好过没有。可在我搜集到其他证据之前，他死了。”

Kylo安慰她，“但你至少改变了事情的走向。一旦原遗嘱被公开，作为万众瞩目的商业帝国的继承者，你的名字，会永远被这个姓氏捆绑进公众认知。至此往后，无论你走到哪里，有什么样的成就，人们谈论的，媒体热衷的，只会是'那个继任的Palpatine' 。”

他的阴影会伴同你的下半生，如蛆附骨，如影随形。

Palpatine已死，Palpatine永存。

这是他想要的。

“Rey，”他似乎有点手足无措，“我查过一点资料，小Palpatine夫人在二十多年前的今天，生下了她的小女儿。

他从口袋里掏出了一张旧相片，“我父母年轻时和你父母有点交集，我从老相册里翻出了这个。”

他将相片递至她身前。

“生日快乐，Rey。”

Kylo看着Rey向酒保要酒。

他记不清这是第几杯了，当她再次冲吧台伸手时，Kylo决定做些什么。

他扔下一沓现金，拉着那个醉醺醺的女孩出了酒吧。

Rey很不满，“我还没尽兴呢。”

Kylo拆穿她，“你就快喝吐了。”

她做着鬼脸抗议，“小气鬼，你是不是不想付钱？”

他懒得和过生日的醉鬼计较，拖着她的肩膀往酒店走去。

半路上，Rey突然按住他，“你有没有听见什么声音？”

没等他摇头，她径直走进路边郁郁葱葱的树林。

“Rey？”他有些担心地喊着她的名字。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，她捧着什么东西走了出来。她的脚步有点不稳，表情倒是很兴奋。

“看呐，是只小黑猫。太可爱了，我决定收养它。”

“哦！”她突然发出一声大叫。

“又怎么了？”

“它的后腿受伤了，我得赶紧找块布给它包扎。”

Rey环顾四周，目光定格在Kylo的领口，“Bingo！”她打了个响指。

“我建议你最好摈弃掉这种不可能实现的想法，年轻的女士。”

Rey无视了他的阻挠，她用食指挑起带芯，无名指绕上一圈顺势一扯，领带就再不受他控制了。

“这是我新买的。”他气急败坏。

“没关系，”她胡乱地摆摆手，还打了个酒嗝，“我再给你买一条。”

她处理好了伤口，小黑猫温顺地舔了舔她的手心，乖腻地倒在她怀里。

“BB9E真的太可爱了。”Rey由衷的赞叹。

“BB9E是谁？”

“是我刚给它取的名字。”

“这个名字蠢透了，听起来像个机器人。况且，你确定那家酒店允许携带宠物？”

“我会把它藏在衣服底下，要是有人问起，我就说我怀孕了。”

我为什么要和醉鬼讨论逻辑，他自嘲的想。

回酒店的过程比他预想的顺利，他们稳稳当当的走进了电梯。

“Ben？”Rey的声音闷闷的，带着浓厚的鼻音。

她一个打滑，整个人贴在了他身上。他轻轻搂住她的背。

她抬起脸，下巴抵着他的胸膛。“我真的觉得你应该同Leia好好谈谈。”

她双颊绯红，眼神迷离又悠远，“我不是在责怪你，只是不希望你留下什么遗憾。”

“别落到我这样的境地。”

Kylo久久没有回应，他的眼神紧紧锁定了她的唇，时间长的让Rey心里发慌，她赶紧低头抹着唇周，确定没东西了才再抬起来。

电梯到了，他们就此分别。


	4. Chapter 4

Rey很早就醒了，对于一个宿醉的人来说，这种情况的确不同寻常。她的脑子还不太清醒，整个人浑浑噩噩的，她把BB9E关进浴室，打算去外面呼吸下新鲜空气。

厄西戈是个座落在森林中的山区小镇。这里的空气比纽约更清爽干净，但气温也更低，时不时一阵冷风吹过，卷起细碎的雪花，在天地间浮沉。此值晨曦初露，广袤的蓝灰色苍穹下，夜的阴影沿着地平线逐渐褪去。朝阳一点点熄灭路灯，新的清晨又降临小镇。

道路旁种着两排整齐的冷杉树，是冬日里难得一见的绿意。Rey却无暇欣赏，她的心同这铺天盖地的雪一样迷茫，前路虚无缥缈，未来祸福难测，遗产的事情还困扰着她，而今又多了一个烦恼。

她叹了口气，完全没想到自己会将那些疯狂的情绪通通倾泻在Kylo面前。她仍然不能确定这是不是个好主意，但眼下，她的心情是近一段时间内前所未有的平和。这或许是个好兆头，又或许只是暴风雨前最后的宁静。

昨晚是个危险的临界点。她知道，有些东西在蠢蠢欲动，等待机会破土而出。

她有些苦恼。必须承认的是，常年独来独往的经历让她一点也不擅长处理情感问题，尤其Kylo于她，是道超纲题。

她了解他，这个男人锋利而柔软，直率又带着点愤世嫉俗。他比他看起来的还要危险，从不掩饰自身的占有欲和征服欲。Rey觉得他是律师界的亚历山大，连喜怒无常的性格都像极了那位传奇帝王。他发起脾气来像一团火，不是清寒冬日雪夜里温暖的壁炉，而是锋芒毕露的刀剑上熯天炽地的烈焰，随着每一次挥动发出阵阵嗡嗡声。蕾伊甚至能想象，熔焱是如何顺着刃身滑落，一滴滴砸在地面上。他以犀利的言辞为武器，剑指每位和他对簿公堂的检察官，将他们驳斥得哑口无言。他就这么南征北战，所向披靡。

而她像水，明净、包容、坚韧，偶尔也会掀起骇浪惊涛，毫不留情地冲向她的敌人。

离他远点，她告诫自己，你会输的。

命运给你们预设的起点有着天壤之别，兴许你们有着同样孤独的灵魂，可在其他方面，你们针锋相对，他不会是适合你的那个人。

况且如果他知道了，他会怎么看待她？又一个臣服于他魅力的傻女人，还是他新的战利品？

一想到这个，Rey仿佛刚刚吞下了一大勺发霉的苹果酱，从胃一路酸进她心里。

都怪那双漂亮的眼睛，她有些丧气地想，深邃又致命，在它的注视下，她的所有冷静自持都丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。

她懊恼地走回酒店，在门口站着一个人，是Kylo。

Rey听见她的心在胸腔内“砰砰”撞击着肋骨。

他就站在那里，稀薄晨雾在他身旁环绕，结实挺拔的身躯包裹在宽大的风衣之下。他的头发看起来不像往常那般精心打理过，凌乱得有些狂野。

Rey不自觉地想起他平时在办公室里的样子，脱去了厚重的西装外套，靠近喉结的扣子随意地打开，袖子被挽至小臂。

棒极了，她想着，也许他会愿意在她面前再做一次。她很快打消了这个念头，这可是冬天，这么做太傻了。

他转过身，看见了她。

“我们走吧。”他向她伸出手，意示她跟上来。

她点点头，像平时一样走到他身边，衷心希望Kylo没注意到她发红的脸和越来越响的心跳声。

今天应该是人们聚集在庄园的最后一天。

按照习俗，他们可以挑一些喜欢的小玩意儿带回去。

她已经不再为James先生的出现而惊奇，可能宁静的小镇上，警官们都很闲。

Netal夫人偏爱珠宝首饰，她拿走了几条钻石项链和一瓶宝石珠花。Tico姐妹不怎么在乎这个，也就任她去了。

Plutt则明显对古董更感兴趣。他将拐杖放置一旁，左手掏出一块金丝单片放大镜，对着Palpatine的珍藏品仔细研究。看着他那不断扩大的笑容，Rey猜测他今天收获不匪。

那位老人若是泉下有知，恐怕要气得跳脚。想到这里，她的心情就格外明媚。

她和Kylo道别，决定去院子里逛逛。

庭院里，Rose正在叠衣服。

“嘿，”Rey热情地上前，“你在做什么呢？”

“你来了。”她拥抱了Rey，又随手指了指桌面上成沓的衬衫，“我在整理基金会的衣服。”

哦，Rey想起来了。

Tico姐妹原本有个年幼的弟弟，他因在受污染水域游泳而感染，最终不治身亡。这一切的源头是，那位开发商以保持纯天然为借口，对不断恶化的水质情况置之不理。在那以后，Rose和Paige成立了这个基金会，旨在提高父母们的警惕性，让儿童远离不安全的区域。同时，这里也为各种患病儿童提供帮扶。

“我很遗憾。”她轻轻握住了Rose的手，“如果你需要任何法律上的援助，可以来找我。”

“我们打赢了官司，但小乔纳森再也不会回来了。”

她吸了吸鼻子，“虽然继承这么多遗产在我的意料之外，但我的确很高兴，这样我就可以更好的运营我的基金会了。”

她看向Rey，眼神明亮而温暖。“毕竟我一直认为，比起让恶人付出代价，更重要的，是拯救我们所爱的人。我领略过失去所爱之人的痛苦，也就期望其他无辜的人，不用再承受这一切。”

Rey如鲠在喉，她几乎不敢再看Rose的脸。

Rose至少为乔纳森寻回一个公道，而她又能为父母做些什么呢？

仅仅一段录音法官是不会采信的，而Palpatine的手脚干净利落，她翻遍卷宗，找不出一丝破绽。

“拯救我们所爱的人。”她喃喃地重复。

她爱她的父母，在过去，这是一种泡沫般的骨肉亲情，以童年虚无缥缈的幻想为依托。泡沫易碎，她就聪明的将它冰冻起来，封藏在心底。这种负担想放下也容易，只需一把火烧进心中梦想乡，她看着冰球消散，像是在看一场盛大凄美的烟花表演，绚烂过后便了无痕迹。

可怕的是，灰烬里遗留了一面冰棱，里面映出一张老相片。相片里的人是真实的，覆水难收、破镜难圆的真实，提醒着她，生养之恩无可回报，复仇之愿难以达成，除了躲开人群的喧嚣，独自在剩下的人生里愈合伤口，她什么也做不了。

她从未觉得自己如此无能。

她直面人生惨淡的勇气，被残酷现实冷漠地击碎，再找不回来。

在这时，Paige跑了过来。

“你们快来看呐，Netal夫人发现了一把钥匙，James先生在书房挂画后面找到了对应的保险箱。”

等她们赶到，人们显而有些迫不及待了。Kylo倒是事不关己地站在一旁，Plutt眯着眼盘算着什么，Netal夫人满脸的志在必得，Rey相信，她已将保险箱内的东西视为自己囊中之物。

“赶紧的先生，快点开始吧。”她催促着。

Rey突然有种不详的预感。

保险箱被打开了，里面放着几份文件，一张卡片和一顶王冠。

没有人关心文件写了什么，他们的注意力都集中在王冠之上。

这是一顶非常精美的王冠。

它以深蓝色绸缎为内芯，最底下，两排珍珠整齐地排列，中间夹着碎钻铺就的菱形方块，蓝绿紫三色宝石点缀其中。接着，是镶嵌于圆形镂空船舵标志上的巨大红宝石，六条雕花橄榄叶支柱呈倒漏斗型蜿蜒而上，在王冠顶部汇集，承托起那颗宝石雕琢的红色水滴。

碎钻有如繁星熠熠，瑰丽的色泽溢彩流光。

人们看得如痴如醉，Rey却只想后退。

她看见老人的身影自王冠后浮现，他捧着王冠，笑得高深莫测，看着人们争先恐后地向它伸出手。

这不仅仅是个王冠，还是他的钓饵。它是每个人心底难填欲壑的倒影，至高无上权力的具象。人们在它身上看到了自己想要的，权势、力量、金钱、名望.......

宝石上映射出的，是一张张贪得无厌的脸。

这是个陷阱，帕尔帕廷设下的陷阱。

他看穿了人们的欲望，于是诱惑他们，归化他们，驱使他们。包装在华美外表下，它是将过往船只卷入深渊的海底漩涡，像寂静深夜诡谧的森林，吞没无数旅人。

而人们对此欲罢不能。

“我想Netal夫人的可能要失望了。”James警官慢条斯理地说着，他将卡片递至旁人面前。

上面写着：

致亲爱的Rey

这是我为你特别订制的生日礼物，希望你能喜欢。 

你的祖父Sheev Palpatine

不理会目瞪口呆的人们，警官打开了剩下的文件，一份DNA鉴定和衣服遗嘱呈现在众人眼前。

警官悠悠笑着，环视众人，满脸的戏谑，“所以，Johnson小姐是Palpatine先生的亲孙女，而根据遗嘱，Palpatine先生决定由Johnson小姐继承他全部的遗产。”警官看向Rey，“日期是你们发生争吵的那天。”

他都猜到了，Rey幡然醒悟。

她就知道，这位曾缔造一个时代的老人绝不会甘愿就此退出历史舞台，他不过是暂时隐匿于幽暗一角，看着人们自作聪明，上演一幕幕令人啼笑皆非的闹剧。他从未真正离开，他的阴影统治着这座庄园。

她瞥过众人，消息会以飞速传出庄园，接下来将是媒体们的饕鬄盛宴，他们爱死了这种狗血戏码，很快，人群会再度因Palpatine的姓氏而沸腾。

一股强烈的恶心袭击了她。她的胃像是被人用铁棍狠狠搅着，各种东西在里面翻山倒海。

Netal夫人很是扫兴，不阴不阳地冲着她来了句：“你倒是很幸运。”

她注定无法得到回答，Rey像疯了一样的冲去了盥洗室。

手机被扔到一边，她倒在盥洗室的地面上。

这样下去不行，她必须改变现状。

她迷茫而焦虑，对手太强大了，她开始质疑自己能否真的逃脱这一切。挫败感萦绕在她心头，前路扑朔迷离，而她已陷入绝境，提不起一丝反抗的勇气。

“你要做些什么。”她突然振奋起来，像穷途末路之人最后的回光返照。“一些旁人眼里不可理喻的事，一些帕尔帕庭绝对猜不到事。”

手机响了，她艰难的把它捡起来。电话那头传来一个兴奋的声音，“你好Johnson小姐，这里是米老鼠影业。你实在是太幸运了，我们准备把你的故事搬上大银幕，类似长腿叔叔版的公主日记，配上帅气的男主角，在情人节上映。你有...”

她挂断电话，对着马桶吐了出来。

敲门声响起时，James警官正在空旷的休息室里跟着音乐摇头晃脑。

“请进。”他摘掉耳机，看见来人，他有些好奇。“Johnson小姐，有什么是我能帮上忙的吗？”

“我来这里是为了向你自首。”她的语气没有一点起伏，“是我换了遗嘱，也是我设计了他的死亡。”

“好的。”他拖长了语调，“用什么方法呢？”

“我早就知道遗嘱的内容，Mitaka律师来拿的候，我已经把遗嘱调包了。至于那天下午，我偷偷回来了，把他的镇定剂换成了吗啡。”

“那你要怎么解释法医说毒理报告是正常的？”

Rey耸了耸肩，“他可能工作太累看错了。”

“我明白了，Johnson小姐。”他优雅地起身，向她轻压帽檐，“请稍等一下。”说完便离开了房间。

她给自己倒了杯酒，一饮而尽。

她看起来就像个理智的疯子，狂热地祭献自己。

门被狠狠撞开了，“彭”的一声，弹在墙壁上。

上帝保佑它，那可是桃心木的，她有些意外地想，我竟然还有闲心管这个？

出于某种不知名的原因，她对来者的反应一点儿也不惊讶，但她莫名的有些心虚。

“我想你是来找我的。”她决定先发制人。

“你是疯了吗？”Kylo对她怒目而视，好似想和谁打上一架，尽管她确信，他不会和她动手。

“我的所有决定都百分百出于理智。”Rey不甘示弱的回击。

他好像更生气了，像一头暴怒的狮子。“他们会把你送上法庭！“他高声喊道，”陪审团是群废物，别人说什么他们信什么。而检察官就是一帮自私的混蛋，为了自己的政治前途，不管你的陈述多么漏洞百出，民众怎么想，他们就往什么上套。”

“我不害怕他们。”她昂起头，“既然人们这么喜欢把我当作茶余饭后的谈资，那就让他们这么做。我期待一场公开的审判，我要当着所有人的面把那段录音放出来，当他们再度谈论起这件事，就会清楚的记得，这不是一起谋杀案，而是两起。”

“这就是我的赎罪，和我的复仇。”

她站在那里，疯狂却镇定，宛若坚硬冰层包裹下的熊熊烈火，沉默中爆发，嘶吼着毁灭所有。

Kylo猛地一拳砸向墙面，暴躁得让人胆战心惊，他用手指着她，“你这个懦夫。”

Rey被刺激到了。他凭什么这么说，她已经一无所有，带着仅剩的顽强勇毅向现实发起挑战。或许在他眼里，她就似和风车决斗的唐吉坷德般滑稽可笑，她能接受他的嘲讽，但绝不接受这种指责。

他在房间里面来回踱步，发起新一轮攻击，“你在逃避，胆小鬼，逃避你的命运，因为没有勇气背负着你父母的死亡向前走。你的赎罪没有任何意义，除了能让你自己好受一点。你在自欺欺人，以为这样就能保护你那脆弱的自尊心，摆脱那些无处不在的痛楚和愧疚感。多么懦弱的选择啊，难道认下这项罪行，他们就不是因你而死的吗？”

她滞在原地，双眼通红，胸口剧烈地起伏。

他冲她大吼着，“你的父母，比你更清楚这种选择意味着什么，可他们还是这么做了，因为他们想要你活下去！自由的活在一个Palpatine找不到的地方。

Rey终于崩溃了。她跪在地面上，绝望而痛苦。

“他们远比你勇敢。”他顿了顿，整个人泄了气。“他们爱你，爱令他们有了牺牲一切的勇气。”

他走到她身前蹲下，小心托起她的脸，用拇指轻柔地拭去泪水，眼神出奇的温柔，“而我也一样。别害怕Rey，你不再是独自一人了。”

“我还知道你也爱我。”不给她说话的机会，他迅速举起食指挡在她唇上，“别着急反驳我，你这个口是心非的家伙。”

他的指腹轻轻摩挲着她的唇，“你总是固执的缩进你的蜗牛壳，假装我们之间那种不同寻常的吸引力不存在。我劝你最好停下这种徒劳的抗拒，你做不到的，你自己清楚。”

他凑近她耳边，嘴角不自觉地上扬，“可不可以请Johnson小姐解释一下，为什么自首都不和警官讲实话。你是不敢，还是不愿把我扯进来？”

Rey的脸整个涨起来，如同被人用刷子扫了一大片腮红。

“你又知道了。”她慢慢吞吞的说着。

上周四，Kylo在晚宴上喝醉了，Rey搀着他回到公寓。

他去洗澡了。

她听着浴室里噼里啪啦的水花声，脱下高跟鞋，赤足踩上软绵绵的丝绒地毯，从他包里，拿走了保险柜的密码牌。

“从一开始就我觉得不对劲，但我不知道你想做什么。”

他自嘲一笑，“职业的Johnson小姐永远和他的上司保持恰到好处的距离。即便他喝醉了，也只会送他到楼下，然后请保安扶他上去。”

“而我，只能站在明灭着别家灯火的落地窗前，看着我爱的漂亮女孩的背影，渐行渐远。”

“Rey，”他凝视她的眼睛，她能看到有什么东西在里面闪烁，是毫不掩饰的爱意和浓烈的渴望。“相信我，我们可以解决这一切的问题，只要我们两个人一起努力。”

Rey感觉有什么东西在她心底死灰复燃，又或者它们一直都在，而她被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，在愤怒中失去理智，看不见她真正追寻着的东西。

她是Rey，那个野蛮生长着，蒲草一样坚韧的女孩。她坚强勇敢，热爱生活，执着追梦，是盛开在悬崖峭壁上的鲜花，征服艰难险阻的武士。她跨越山海而来，曾穿梭于光怪陆离纸醉金迷的名利场，也曾独自走过僻静处廖无人烟的街头小巷，为了爱，为了梦想，为了新生活。

他还在等她的回应，她什么也没有说，直接扑进了他的怀抱。

Kylo被她猛地撞得后退一步。他揽上她的腰，有些无奈地刮了刮她的鼻尖，看着她得意的笑容抱怨道：“你就不能让我省心一会吗？”

她才不管那么多，抬手压低他的脖子，贴上了他的唇。

兜兜转转，她还是回家了。

Kylo很快找回了主动权，他急切、热烈的追逐着她。他左手按上她的后颈，右手绕至她脑后，利落地松开她的头绳，将手指深深埋进她的发里。

他尝到了酒的味道，樱桃混合着覆盆子，很像她。

这让他想到了夏天，蓝天白云，桃红柳绿。也许下一个莓果成熟的时节，他们会携手漫步于某个秀丽的小镇，在郁郁葱葱的树荫下席地而坐，品尝丰收的果实。

他们会一起度过接下来的每个春夏秋冬，看春日繁花似锦，夏夜腐草成萤，秋叶漫山红若火，冬雪皑皑兆丰年。

他们有很多很多个明天，实现每个美好的畅想。

他们相视一笑，额头相贴。

“啧啧啧。”

声音惊醒了难舍难分的两人，Rey差点蹦起来，Kylo立刻把她拉倒身后，警戒地看着来人。

James笑眯眯地看着他们，“真好，爱情是年轻人的花园。”

“无意冒犯，”他摊手做了个道歉的姿势，“只是想请二位去趟大堂，我有点事情要宣布。”

大堂里布满了警察。

Rey同Tico姐妹微微致意，然坐在了Kylo身边。她的正前方，是一副老Palpatine的巨型肖像，看着那双眼睛，她有些不寒而栗。

“你还好吗？”他抚着她的手背，关切地望着她。

“我没事。”她摇了摇头。

James背对那副肖像，俯视着眼前的人们。

“我从到这里的第一天就察觉到，这座庄园被浓郁的阴影所笼罩。我起先以为，这里是山谷，难免更阴冷些，然后就发现，我错了。”

这是太阳也无法驱散的阴霾，仿若参天大树掩盖下的幽暗密林，树木盘根错节，阳光穿越枝叶，投在地上，只余一段斑驳的光影。

“心脏病发的老人、被换掉的遗嘱、半夜起火的实验室和离奇丢失的房地契。忘了说，后者今天早上又神秘的出现了。表面上这些事情看起来纷乱繁杂，毫无头绪，实则，背后有一根隐秘的线，将它们紧紧串联在一起。”

“在此之前，我想请问各位。”James警官啜了一口烟。

“Wilson先生和Netal夫人，你们对失而复得的房地契有什么想法？”

夫妇二人对视一眼，面露尴尬。

“Plutt先生，在第一次宣读完遗嘱后，你为什么突然不再关心纵火案的进展？”

Plutt有些心虚，大声嚷嚷起来，“最重要的难道不是遗嘱吗？”他左手举起手杖指着Rey，“这个丫头能换第一次难道就不能换第二次，我们怎么可能什么都没有！”

“你说到关键点上了，Plutt先生，凭什么认为遗嘱里一定有你的一份？”James诘问到。

Plutt语塞。

“这也是我一直奇怪的地方。关于继承人的流言究竟从何而来？若说是从庄园内传出，为何Johnson小姐此前从未听过，其他人却对此深信不疑？我调查过，这里的仆人都很恭谨，轻易不敢说闲话。于是我开始怀疑，有人在背后操控了这一切。”

James警官在纸上写下了四个事件，然后划掉一个，在剩下三个上画了个圈。

“然后我就发现，除去Palpatine先生的死亡，剩下的事情突然变得明了了起来，这就是三方当事人对于同一个目标——遗嘱，做出的不同反应。”

他看向在场的所有人。

“Palpatine先生只是这些事件的催化剂，警方维持最初的意见，他死于一场意外。”

他用手指在空气中打着圈，“然后，一系列连锁反应发生了。”

他挨个指过去，“先是Johnson小姐，出于私怨，她换掉了遗嘱。但是其他人不知道这一点，他们以为Johnson小姐仍是主要继承人，而自己只能拿到一小部分，为了更多的利益，他们出手了。

“Plutt先生，你知道Johnson小姐当天和Palpatine先生不欢而散。于是你想到了，杀人犯原则。你半夜火烧实验室，竭力把警方的视线往罪案上引。”

“最后是你们，Netal夫人和Wilison先生，为了尽快改善窘迫的经济状况，葬礼之后，你们偷走了那些房地契。这解释了你们为何对丢失房地契漠不关心，明明那也可能是属于你们的部分，不是吗？而当你们发现比起真正继承到的，那些不过九牛一毛，也就把它还回来了。”

“胡说八道，你根本没有证据。”Netal夫人涨红了脸。

“的确。”James双手悠闲的插袋，“但另一起我有。”

众人顺着他的视线望过去，“Plutt先生，你似乎并不是个左撇子，为何不用你的右手拿拐杖？”

他一把抓住Plutt的右臂，有条不紊地解开他的袖扣，“纵火嫌犯使用汽油做的案。汽油是一种很危险的引燃剂，短时间内会发生爆燃，没有任何防护的话，很容易烧伤自己。”

Plutt被两位警官按在原地，眼睁睁看着手臂上的纱布一点点暴露出来，终于沮丧地低下头。

“别高兴的太早，Netal夫人，你也不过是为他人做了嫁衣。”James举起食指晃了晃。

“回到最初的问题，不过一个捕风捉影传言，为何这么多人都信以为真？我听说Netal夫人是这里消息最灵通的人士，不知你能否为我解答一二？”

“我，我...”她结结巴巴的。

“我相信一定是一位在这方面比较有权威的先生给了你暗示，我还猜那个人就是Palpatine先生。”

“看呐，你们自以为一举一动皆出自本心，殊不知，你们都照着他预设的剧本排演。他清楚，他与Johnson小姐之间的矛盾总有一天会爆发，所以他干脆自己挑明。他知道她不会接受那份遗嘱，知道Plutt先生唯利是图、得陇望蜀，还知道Netal夫人最爱搬弄是非，他操纵着你们逼回Johnson小姐，而且成功了。他几乎算无遗策，唯一不在他计划之内的，是他的死亡竟来的这么突然。”

“看呐，”James警官赫然大笑起来，“为什么最终遗嘱里没有你们？因为他本来就不是个善良大方的人，兔死狗烹、鸟尽弓藏，这才是他的本性。”

Rey没有笑，只有些兔死狐悲的哀凉。

她扭头看过去，Kylo也在看着她，专注而担忧。

她冲他安慰地笑了笑，再次望向那副肖像。多么厉害的人啊，翻云覆雨，把所有人玩弄于鼓掌之中。

她曾问过他，既然他不喜欢Netal夫人，为什么还要邀她来此，老人没有回答。

Rey现在明白了，他讨厌所有人，但他利用所有人。

这是他的游戏场。他手执钓竿，将诱饵悬挂在所有人面前。人们追逐着那个若隐若现的目标，像是寻找肉骨头的狗，循着时不时滴落的油腥，不知疲倦地前进，直至深陷万丈深渊，难以自拔。

他们在傍晚离开了这座阴影下的庄园。

走到路边，她长吁了一口气。

她已决定将过往悉数遗留于此，在前方，她的未来正向她伸出手臂，她笑着勾上去。

Kylo叫了她一声，她疑惑地回头。他似是有点紧张，左手虚握在嘴边轻咳了一下，“莱雅这周末在家里办聚会，我想你或许会有兴趣。要去看看吗？我是说，和我一起。”

“哦，你是在邀请我去见你的家长吗？”她眨着眼睛，笑容过分灿烂。

“我劝你别抱太高的期待，你会失望的。”他嘟囔着。

太晚了，Rey已经欢呼了出来。

他们一同踏上了回家的路。


End file.
